


Christmas Time (In the City)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s magic,” Anastasia whispered, clutching tightly to the crook of Alice’s arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time (In the City)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Alice/Anastasia - holiday.

“There’s magic,” Anastasia whispered, clutching tightly to the crook of Alice’s arm. The carriage rumbled beneath them, taking them along the dimly-lit London streets.

Alice’s eyes widened and she looked around, hand already drifting to the dagger at the belt of her wool coat. If there was magic in London, it couldn’t be good. “Where? Are we in danger?”

Anastasia shook her head, face still mystified. “All around us. Look.” She tipped her head back and let the snowflakes fall and gather in her blonde hair. “I can feel it in my heart. You never told me your land had such beautiful magic, Alice.”

Alice looked around, exhaling deeply. Children and families milled in the streets with brightly wrapped gifts in their arms, laughing and singing carols. Hearths were lit in every home, casting a warm pall over the snow drifts outside, and in the upcoming square stood a tall, lush green Christmas tree, covered in bright candles, glittering silver tinsel, and a beautiful gilded angel on top.

“I suppose this is the closest thing we have to magic,” Alice said softly, and curled up closer to Anastasia beneath the blanket, sharing her warmth and happiness with the other woman.


End file.
